


Recruit (Creedtober 2020)

by coeruleus



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Abstergo Industries, Creedtober 2020, I mean who knows, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Modern Day, Not Beta Read, dabble, not canon, recruit, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeruleus/pseuds/coeruleus
Summary: Jax is sent on a mission to take out a high ranking Abstergo member as a recruitment test.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Recruit (Creedtober 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Creedtober prompt list by ACT-squad on tumblr and sophiaEA16 on instagram! 
> 
> artwork for this writing is on my instagram @valorianru

The figure pulled their hood up as the rain began to pour down. Commuters rushed to pull out their umbrellas or simply put their briefcase over their heads and made a run for whatever destination they needed to be at. Passengers clogged up the trains and the stations, choking the city's arteries as the smell of garbage and pollution filled the air as the warm rains poured from the darkening skies.

Anyone of those figures rushing by could be one of them. Hell, most of them could be. Abstergo had their talons deep in every enterprise on the planet. Tech, entertainment, trade, economics and of course politics. Guess the Templars got their wish of controlling the world after all. Until now.

Jax looked down at her phone, raindrops distorting the screen as she waited. A message popped up, she wiped the screen down with her sleeve and read the message: 

_ “ETA five minutes. Make it clean and then get to the spire where we pick you up” -RC _

Jax flexed her fingers nervously and tucked her phone into her pocket. She could feel the straps of her hidden blade digging into the skin. She replayed the conversation over and over in her head:

_ “You want me to kill him?” _

_ “It’s your initiation, recruiting new members is difficult. I need to know that you’ve got the guts to do what it takes to take back control.” William looked at jax from across the table _

_ “You want me to kill a high ranking abstergo member—“ _

_ “Templar.” _

_ Jax gritted her teeth, “Templar member in order to prove myself. Was the hacking into their database to get you the information on the man not enough.” _

_ William narrowed her eyes at her and slid a box across the table, “kill him and you’ll be an assassin. Get revenge for your friend.” He spoke as he exited the room. _

Crowds passed in front of the abstergo building as more employees came out, holding papers over their head in a desperate attempt to shield themselves from the relentless rain. Scanning the crowd she spotted her target coming up the block. She slipped into the crowd, eyes trained on him as she walked towards him. He was looking down at his phone, umbrella over his head, not paying attention to his surroundings.

Jax stayed on her path towards him, they collided and her blade extended from the cuff of her soaking hoodie, burying itself in his chest. She felt the warm blood run down her arm as he looked at her, eyes filled with fear as he took in breaths. 

“You...you’re one of them…” He stuttered, the strength in his legs faltering.

“One of many.” She seethed, blade retracted and she stepped back from him. She had made it a few steps before she heard a thump and then the panicked scream of a passerby. With the attention on him, she disappeared into the crowd. No one the wiser of what she had just done.

——

Washing the last of the blood off her arm, Jax grabbed a towel, drying herself off, looking in the grimy mirror of the dimly lit washroom. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and a chill was biting at her skin. She pulled her hoodie on, blood crusted on the sleeve. She walked out to see the others standing, watching the news report. Jax leaned against the table next to Rebecca as the reporter spoke, 

“ _ Mr Denear was stabbed outside his place of work around 6:35 this evening. Police are currently investigating the attack as suspicious due to Mr Denears position at Abstergo Industries. Security cameras in the area had been tampered with and police are urging anyone with information on the assailant to come forward.”  _

“Cameras?” Shaun looked over at her, “how’d you manage that?”

Jax gave the historian a shrug “Directed EMP, you can make it so it only affects a certain signal wavelength.” 

“You make it sound like an everyday occurrence.” He laughed

“Who says it’s not.” She gave him a small smile and laughed with him.

“You did good kid, nice trick with the cameras.” William spoke, “now, I’ve got something for you. You’ve proven yourself to be a capable member of our brotherhood.” He gestured for her to stand in front of her.

He cleared his throat, “By joining our brotherhood you swear yourself to the tenets of the creed.”

Jax took in a breath and nodded. 

“I swear myself.”

“Do you swear to stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent?”

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to hide in plain sight, to be a  **blade in the crowd** ?”

“I swear.”

“And do you swear with your life to never compromise our brotherhood?”

“I swear.” Jax looked at him as he held out a simple black ring with the insignia etched on the inside.

“Work in the dark to serve the light…” He started as he put the ring onto her finger, waiting for her to finish the maxim.

“Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted.” She spoke clearly, her voice determined.

“Welcome to the brotherhood Jax.” He gave her a nod and a hint of a smile.

——


End file.
